Kingdom Come
by ShadowReprise
Summary: The Captain Rouge Avenger was a name that struck fear inside of many. He was truly one of the most notoriously vile pirates in the seas. But few are aware of his purpose; his ultimate goal. -SasuNaru-


**Kingdom Come - Chapter One**

Hello readers! This story is a collaboration between myself and and InkedRequiem (look her up...she has some amazing stories!). We spent a good bit of time writing back and forth before this first chapter finally came together. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please enjoy...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"The sunset is blood red tonight," the masked lookout Kakashi called down from the crow's nest to his captain on the deck below, "Almost as red as those eyes of yours can be."

The young captain gazed out to the calm ocean as a gentle breeze blew through his dark hair. The Captain Rouge Avenger was not usually one to tolerate jokes about himself, but Kakashi had been on his crew longer than anyone else and the two shared a companionship of sorts.

"Shouldn't you be watching where we're going?" the Captain responded, "The sunset is behind us."

"I'm terribly sorry, Sasuke," Kakashi grinned.

The Captain gave Kakashi an irritated stare with his deep, black eyes. "If anyone else on this ship were to address me in that manner, they would find my sword making its way across their throat."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, but I'm not anyone else."

With one last short, agitated look; the Captain began to head toward the door that would take him below deck. "I am going to rest for awhile. Let me know the moment that Konoha is in sight," He said as he closed the door behind him.

Kakashi snickered at the sound of the door slam. His captain had always been a bad-tempered one, yet he admired Sasuke and was quite fond of him. Kakashi's gaze remained toward the sky and its painted colors. Tonight was the perfect night to wreak havoc and obtain the key so many where after.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The slight jingle of the buckles on Sasuke's boots filled the soundless room. The young Uchiha heir couldn't help but feel anxious with Konoha being so close.

"It won't be long now," Sasuke smiled to himself, "Soon I'll have what is rightfully mine."

However, his moment of joyous anticipation was broken by a sudden knock on his cabin door. "Enter," He commanded.

The door creaked open as a young man with dark hair tied into a short ponytail entered the room.

"What do you want, Shikamaru?" Sasuke coldly asked.

"Well Captain," the young man began, "I think it would be in our best interest to stock up on some food while we're pillaging this next village. Iruka says we're low on rations."

Without any expression whatsoever, Sasuke slowly unsheathed his sword and held the blade out to Shikamaru's neck. "You go and tell Iruka that rations can wait," the Captain threatened, "There is only one thing at this village that I am interested in and if anything distracts us from our goal, I will personally see to it that you all die in the most miserable way possible."

"B-but Captain!" Shikamaru stuttered in fear, "If we don't replenish our food supply t-then we'll all die anyway..."

A look of disgust fell upon Sasuke as he lowered his sword. "Fine," He said as he turned away from Shikamaru. "But if it slows us down even the tiniest bit, then you can consider yourself a dead man, because I will hold you personally responsible."

"Y-yes sir!" Shikamaru agreed as he quickly exited the cabin.

Lately, Sasuke had been an unreasonably larger bastard than usual. If his crew weren't so impressed by his abilities at leading, they would have long left him. However, Sasuke's life goal waited inside Konoha and that is why the young pirate growled at the thought of any potential hindrance.

Suddenly, there were two knocks at the door, only this time a voice yelled out before waiting for Sasuke's word.

"Konoha is in sight, captain." One of his crewmen shouted from the other side of the wood. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto closed the curtains of his room. The young blond feared the color of the moon as it grew brighter and brighter. He walked to his bed with a premonition that relentlessly nagged him. The moon and sky seemed to be almost angry, and he didn't need the glow of red filling his room. With a small sigh, Naruto crawled into bed and tucked himself in. The day had slipped away from him and he always felt there were never enough hours of daylight.

It was almost always like this. Every single day would be over in a flash, and the boy felt that something was missing from his life. Naruto was a child of nobility in Konoha; raised by only his mother, Kushina. His father Kyuubi had been killed in battle before Naruto was even a year old.

Because of his high social status, Naruto didn't have many friends his age and the ones he did have were only "casual acquaintances". His mother handled all of his schooling, so Naruto rarely even left the premises of the large, hillside mansion he lived in. Often, he would wonder about the world outside his small island town. He would look out to expansive ocean he could see from his window and try to imagine a life out at sea. A life of freedom.

Naruto craved adventure because he wanted answers. There were too many questions the blond had about the world for him not to. He had that mindset and yet he still had a fare amount of doubt. Kushina would not travel outside of Konoha. She had become traumatized after the death of her husband and worried over everything. She most assuredly would not go with Naruto, even if he wished it. Naruto refused to leave his mother alone, so he remained the perfect, sheltered son. That didn't stop his dreams of exploration into unknown.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The old ship rested along the side of wild terrain. Tall trees and the shadows cast by night helped to hide its shape. Sasuke was the first to step foot on to the grassy earth below. With the camouflage of night he was barely distinguishable until his red eyes bore into those of his crew.

"This is the night I have waited so long for," Sasuke began, "There is no room for error here."

The crew nodded in respect, while also showing a hint of fear. When their captain was this serious about something, it put a lot of pressure on them. Sasuke would never think twice about killing any of them if they were to mess anything up.

Sasuke and his crew stealthily crept toward Konoha under the clear night sky. The small creatures of the night scurried about, moving away from the gang of pirates that trecked through their habitat.

"This is where we split up," Sasuke said as they arrived at the town gate, "Create a large enough diversion to get everyone's attention, but when I give the signal, drop everything you're doing and head back to the ship."

With those words, the crew parted ways with their captain. Sasuke was always one to not trust others when it came to carrying out important tasks. That is why he was personally taking care of their primary objective that night.

"It's time," Kakashi said as he loaded his pistol and aimed it high in the air.

It started with a bang; a single gunshot that rang into the heavens and echoed throughout the silent streets of Konoha. The people of the town awoke and ran to their windows to find the savage crew of pirates storming through their streets. They were not prepared for an attack such as this.

Through all of the chaos caused by the men, no one seemed to notice the stealthy figure creep in the shadows. Men grabbed their weapons while the women and children stayed tucked inside their houses. The homeless scattered about in search for a hiding place. All the while the pirates created the perfect distraction.

Naruto awoke after his body jerked in his sleep. Gunshots and screams could be heard from the other side of his curtain. He pulled the blind aside and watched in horror at the intensity of the moon's color. From his view he could see the strangers and the havoc they caused. Naruto didn't need to think twice, he ran to his mother. He needed to see her and make sure she was safe. They needed to escape before any of the intruders reached their home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke noted that there were guards almost everywhere, but he had expected as much. His eyes did capture a weak point in the security of the mansion. Only two men guarded a large side door and Sasuke knew he could handle them. He didn't need to look to grab his sword, he found the handle immediately. In one swift motion he unsheathed his blade and prepared for his attack.

"What was that!?" One of the guards exclaimed as he heard the faint sound of Sasuke's sword being drawn. Both guards looked around in all directions, but saw no one. Suddenly, Sasuke emerged from his hiding place and began his attack. It was over in seconds. His sword slit though the throats of both guards before they even had a chance to scream.

"How pathetic," Sasuke smirked at the corpses ; his red eyes glowing in the dark night, "Try not to bleed too much on your uniforms. It would be a shame if I looked suspicious."

Sasuke removed one of the guard's helmets and stripped him of his uniform. He then quickly changed into it and walked casually into the large mansion. From this point, he would have to watch everything to a sharper degree. Blending in as a guard would mean that he couldn't use the power of his eyes. Their unnatural color would give him away, after all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As Naruto ran down the long hallway to his mother's room, he saw one of his guards up ahead of him.

"Please sir," the guard said as he stopped the boy, "Please remain in your room. I was just on my way there to keep watch over you."

"What about mother!?" Naruto shouted with worry, "Will she be okay? I just want to see her!"

"She has guards watching over her as well," the guard informed the blond, "Please don't worry sir. These pirates are just lowlife scum who are trying to stir up trouble in town. There is no way that they will make it here."

Naruto reluctantly nodded and went back to his room, accompanied by the guard. Still; he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. Not only that, but the boy was beginning to feel a slight burning sensation on his stomach.

'Maybe I really should just try to get some rest,' Naruto thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As Sasuke walked confidently and naturally though the halls of the mansion in his disguise, he began to notice just how many guards were moving about, patrolling both inside and out. Even at his level of skill, it would have been extremely difficult to make his way toward his target without the disguise.

A tiny, but slightly irratating sting in Sasuke's eyes began to bug him as he continued on his way.

"Keep going until the pain is unbearable," Sasuke mumbbled to himself, "Then you'll find the key."

With much caution and cunning, Sasuke finally had made his way to the top floor. He had guessed that's where he would find what he needed. Judging by the number of guards, it appeared he had guessed correctly. There were more guards upstairs than anywhere else he had seen. Sasuke continued on and winced when the pain in his eyes increased. It was hard for him to control his sharingan that was burning to come out. His eyes flashed red once but he held his head down as to not show any of the guards.

'Shit, I didn't think it would hurt so much,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey are you alright?" A voice asked the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up and noted that the men who kept watch were now watching him.

"A bit of a headache. I've been true to my post for too long," Sasuke stated in such a believable tone. At least, the guards didn't seem to disbelieve. After all, Sasuke was a wolf in sheep's clothing at this point, and they were all left in the dark of his plan.

"I've been assigned a new post to guard. The boy of the manor; I will watch over him." Sasuke's voice was not one that could easily be argued with.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto ripped the covers off of his body and clutched his stomach. He lifted his shirt and expose his belly to the cold air. It felt as if his flesh was being burned and he arched his back. To his dismay it seemed as if the pain was only becoming more and more excruciating.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought, 'I feel like I'm dying.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke's goal was now in sight as he started down the hallway toward Naruto's room. The pain in his eyes was to the point that he could barely stand it anymore, but he had to keep his composure. After all, he would still have to be convincing enough to gain the trust of the guard up ahead.

"Halt!" The guard suspiciously ordered as Sasuke approached, "Why are you not at your post?"

The disguised pirate could tell that this guard was of a higher class than the others. In fact, going by their uniforms, it appeared that he far outranked Sasuke.

'I may not be able to trick this one,' Sasuke silently considered, 'I may have to kill him.'

"Please answer my question," the guard demanded.

Sasuke paused for a short moment to think of the right words to say. "Lady Kushina demands your presence immediately. I have been ordered to keep watch over the boy in your absence."

The guard stared suspiciously with his cold, black eyes. Even Sasuke thought that his gaze was a bit creepy. "By what matter of business does Lady Kushina call upon me?"

"She did not say," Sasuke responded, "But it sounded to be of great urgency."

Again, the guard locked his eyes upon Sasuke with a vague look of distrust. Sasuke was ready to draw his sword in case his plan fell though, but much to his relief, the guard slowly began to walk away.

"By the way," the guard called out as he stopped a few yards down the hall, "I can't say that I remember seeing you around before."

"I'm fairly new here. I only just arrived on this island close to a month ago." Sasuke explained confidently.

With that, the guard continued on his way. "I see."

'Smart move,' the pirate captain snickered to himself, 'I really didn't want to make a bloody scene in here.'

When the guard was out of sight, Sasuke reached out and gripped the door handle, his eyes burning with intense pain. However, even with all the tremendous hurt, Sasuke grinned maniacally. The moment he had been anticipating for so long was finally here.

Sasuke's confident hand stretched for the knob of the door. When the contact was made, he wasted no time. The his eyes throbbed madly to the point blood started to leak along with tears. It was an intense aching, but Sasuke didn't care. As the door cracked open, a scream from the inside of the room was heard. The door was opened fully and the image of a blond boy filled Sasuke's vision.

The boy sat upright as he clutched his stomach. Pillows and sheets were torn from his bed, while he stayed in the middle of the mattress. Sweat beat down from his face which appeared in pain, and his breath came out in pants. Sasuke then noticed that he was in a very similar state. The blond looked up over to him with watery eyes and a questionable expression.

It was then that the pain began to subside in both of them; slowly but steadily.

"I knew that this would be the hardest part," Sasuke groaned, "But now the activation is complete."

Naruto was still stairing at Sasuke very questionably. "What did you say?" asked the blond.

"Nothing," Sasuke said as he walked across the room and took Naruto by the hand, "Please come with me. It isn't safe here anymore."

The blond was beyond confused at this point, but recognizing Sasuke's outfit as that of one of the guards, he trusted that he was being taken to a safer part of the mansion.

"Umm, excuse me," Naruto studdered as Sasuke led him quickly down the hallway, "I think I need some medical attention. I was in so much pain just a few moments ago that I felt like I was about to die."

"Of course," Sasuke replied as they continued along.

There was no time to lose. Eventually, the guard who was put in charge of watching over Naruto would find out that he was not actually needed by the Lady of the house. His lie would be exposed and all of the guards in the mansion would be searching for him. He needed to get Naruto out of there as quickly as he could.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Lady Kushina," the guard began as he took a bow, "You requested my presence?"

Kushina gave him a curious but worried look, "I requested no such thing. Your only responsibility was to watch over Naruto."

The guard froze up in fear. 'Damn it all to hell. I've been tricked.'

"Who is watching over my son!?" Kushina exclaimed with anger.

"I'm so sorry," the guard said with conviction as he backed out of the room, "I promise on my life that I will stop this."

Kushina watched in a fearful rage as the guard ran out of the room. She wanted nothing more but to go and rescue her son from whatever cruel fate that was upon him; but she was afraid; afraid of the vile forces that were potentially running rampant outside the safety of her room.

She began to tear up as she gazed out her window, "I must be the most terrible mother in the universe."

However, Kushina knew that her fears did not only rest on the pirates. She was also terrified at the possibility that she could find her son murdered. The very thought of it made her nausious.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke and Naruto quickly approached the mansion's exit.

"Wait," Naruto began, "Why are we leaving the mansion? It's not safe out there!"

"Please trust me," Sasuke assured him as they passed through the door and headed off toward the village.

The pirates were still wreaking havoc and pillaging. Naruto was terrified. "See! I knew it wasn't safe here!"

Without saying a word, Sasuke huridly pulled out a small pistol and began to fire it into the air as they ran.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm trying to scare the pirates away from us," Sasuke lied.

The blond looked both puzzled and scared out of his mind, "And that will work!?"

"Of course it will. Just watch"

Suddenly, the pirates began to retreat into the forest. "I-I guess it really did scare them." Naruto noticed.

The two continued on; leaving the village and continuing on toward the shoreline.

"I'm sorry I ask so many questions," Naruto said, "But where are we going?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He did nothing but continue to run hand in hand with the blond, looking straight ahead.

It was then that Naruto began to notice that they were headed toward a large ship that was docked along a cliffside. However, being as sheltered as he was to the outside world, he didn't see the obvious signs of it being a pirate ship. Instead, the boy assumed that it was a vessel that would take him to safety; and because of his "escort's" silent attitude, Naruto decided not to ask otherwise.

"Hurry. Climb up on the deck," Sasuke ordered as they arrived at the nightmarish, black-wooded ship.

Its appearance made Naruto begin to feel uneasy. He hadn't noticed how frightful looking the ship was from a distance. "Wait, I'm not sure if-"

"Just hurry up and climb aborad!" Sasuke commanded.

At first, Naruto had a bit of trouble climbing up the rope ladder. After all, he had never done anything like that before. Though, after a few close calls, he finally made it on the ship's deck.

As the blond looked up, he realized right away that he had been tricked. There, standing right in front of him were the fiendish pirates that had just raided his town; looking down upon him with a sinister glee. Quickly, he turned around and faced his "guard".

"W-who are you?" Naruto trembled.

Sasuke slowly raised his hand and removed his helmet disguise; his eyes glowing as red as fire and a wicked smirk across his face. "Judging by that look in your eyes, I must be your worst nightmare."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_That's all for chapter one! No ETA on the second one yet...but hang in there! Thanks so much for reading! : )_**


End file.
